Attack On Titan: The Outcast Shifter
by RenCrasher
Summary: Once we were friends... We now fight on opposite sides... All I ask for is forgiveness... I am a Titan Shifter... I am no longer the person you once knew... Summary is kind of bad, still working on these things... Give the story a chance, it should be good if it turns out how I think it should!
1. Chapter 1

**Not much to say... This is based on the Anime. I don't know how much I will work on this because of my Teen Titans FF. Check it out if you like the series! (The Backround story on my profile is for DC, not this, but I use the same name.)**

**Chapter 1**

**A Plan In Action**

_Easy. Too easy. I looked at Eren sprawled on the ground. I sighed and walked over. He was tried to protect Armin from the bullies when Mikasa was at home, not a good idea._

_"Eren! You okay there?" I helped him up, and saw Armin pop out of an alley._

_"Yeah... You should ask Armin, I got here late..." He said. I nodded and saw Mikasa run over and let her talk to Eren. I checked Armin for sevre injuries, seeing none._

_"You'll live Armin, only some bruises." I said. He nodded and I smiled._

_"At least they didn't get you Ren..." Armin said, most likely about them thinking I can't fight. Maybe I should show them otherwise... I looked at them. I will have my chance. I kept my smile._

_"Yeah, I'm an easy target." I said._

I was jolted back to the present as the flashback faded away. I looked at the Titan invaders. I saw Mikasa, Armin, and Eren sprint over.

"What happened?" I asked, seeing Eren fighting tears.

"Our Mom... She was eaten..." Mikasa said. I felt sorry but turned. I saw an Elite Gaurd drop his gear in an attempt to run faster. _Here is that chance..._ I ran to the gear when the Titan was far enough away. I put the gear on and grinned.

"By the way, I know how to fight..." I said as I used the 3D Maneuvering Gear and was launched at the Titan. I sliced his Nape and flipped off. I spun and launched myself and landed next to my friends.

"How did you know to kill it and use Half-Blades and 3D Maneuvering Gear!?" Mikasa said. I sighed.

"That doesn't matter... What matters is that I keep us safe until we escape. Get to the boats! Armin, your Dad told me to tell you he headed there. He will wait for us!" I exclaimed. They nodded and I led the way. A 15 Meter Titan blocked our path. I grinned and used the 3D Maneuvering Gear and slice it's arms with the Half-Blades. I launched myself and stabbed his face and sliced his fingers off when they grabbed at me. I flipped up and slid down his neck and stabbed his Nape. He let out a groan and I flipped off.

"GO!" I yelled as more Titans walked over.

"But..." Armin looked at me.

"I will meet up with you... Even if it isn't at the boats... I will meet you guys again, I promise. I keep my promises..." I yelled and they reluctantly ran. I started hacking and slashing Napes off some Titans. I saw them turn to wave me off. I waved but I felt a tight grip on me. Their faces went to to horror as the Titan grabbed me by the leg. I growled and sliced with the Half-Blades and cut left leg off and feed myself.

"REN!" I saw Mikasa yell. I turned and saw a Titan bite at me. I felt the breeze as his jaws snapped shut. I crawled back a bit but I was grabbed. I was lifted over a Titan's mouth and dropped in. Oddly, I was not eaten, but saliva wrapped around me and I lost consciousness.

**(Time skip- 2 years, start of cadet training)**

I walked with Annie, we were talking. She slightly laughed at my joke and we went with the crowds of those going to start our training. The mass of people all saluted, as did I. The Commander asked who are we and why we are here one by one, but only a few. He reached someone and I heard the name Eren. _Is it...? I guess I need to draw attention_. I yawned slightly and the commander looked at me. Annie shot me a look but I ignored it.

"What was that, Cadet?" The Commander asked angrily.

"I simply yawned, I see no problem Sir..." I said smugly.

"Is that so...? Who are you and why are you here?" He asked routinely.

"I am Ren Wilson from Shiganshina Sir... I am here to train to put my skills to use... And Don't try the intimidation factor... I have looked a Titan in the eye more than years you are old!" I exclaimed. I saw three near the front flinch and turn and I saw a older Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. I grinned at them and they looked shocked.

"What did you say to me about a Titan? You can look one in the eye, but have you killed one?" He asked.

"Sir, I have 127 Titan kills, 57 assists, Annie here is the only one I worked with." I said to him. Annie stood straight, a care free expression on her face.

"And you?" He asked.

"I'm Annie Leonhart, I worked with Ren for two years now and I have 103 Titan kills, no assists, any Titan he killed, HE killed. No one else touched it, he did help with mine, as his assists show." Annie said cooly.

"Then where were you two that you got these kills...?" The Commander asked.

"We were inside Wall Maria territory... Quite fun there... Got eaten four times, each time Annie cut me out." I said confidently.

"Yeah, I got eaten six times but he cut me out too." Annie added.

"I know when someone is lying... You two are not..." The Commader said shocked.

"Thank you... Now...?" I trailed off, letting him finish.

"As you were then..." He said and moved to the next Cadet. I saw the three shocked even further and grinned. After the 'initiation' was over, I headed over to Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. Annie looked over and followed me.

"I said I would keep my promise." I said to the three, Annie just looked confused.

"H-How... You had to cut off your left leg... How is it back...?" Armin asked.

"I don't know... I woke up in a hospital and Annie was there, she saved me from the Titan's gut. And also, about the leg, I don't know... Possibly a fake... I needed surgery and Annie had to wait outside. She said I then just had a leg..." I said. I lied, I know, but I had to for their sakes. Sure, Annie saved me, but not out a Titan's gut.

_I woke up, covered in saliva up to the head inside a Titan's mouth. I squirmed free and climbed out his mouth. I climbed down him, avoiding the occasional swipe. I climbed down his leg and was about to run when he grabbed me. I was squeezed until oxygen loss caused me to black out._

_I woke up dazed, to see a blonde girl arguing with a sithoutlette. I listened to what was said._

_"I should kill him AND the Titan that brought him here. He is missing a limb, obviously he fought horribly. It is a waste of the serum." The shadowed figure said._

_"We should use the serum on him... He took down five Titans without any training with the 3D Maneuvering Gear or Half-Blades. He will do good for our cause."_

_"Fine... If you were not here I would kill him." The man, still shadowed out injected something into my arm. I arched my back and yelled in pain on the metal table. I drifted out of consciousness._

_I awoke, and saw I had my leg. Flesh and blood. It was there. I turned, seeing the blonde haired girl who saved my life._

_"Thank you... I would have died if not for you." I said and smiled._

_"Don't thank me yet, I saved your life, but now you are a Titan Shifter."_

_"A what?"_

_"A Titan Shifter is one with Titan powers. Oh, and I'm Annie Leonhart, I am a Titan Shifter too." Annie said._

_"Really? I can help fight back the Titans, as can you Annie! And I'm Ren Wilson." I said excitedly_

_"I-I work with the Titans... As must you now... Titan Shifters, natural or not, are a threat to humankind, as they say... If you transform near one citizen, you are done for." Annie said solemnly. I nodded slowly, figuring arguing is futile._

_"I can go along with it... I got no choice... And it's one of those things you later live with." I said. Annie now nodded and smiled. I smiled back, just glad I might be able to keep my promise to my friends._

As the flashback ended, I sighed. The others looked worried.

"You okay?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, just glad I kept my promise." I replied.

"What was this promise?" Annie inquired.

"I promised them I would see them again, guess I did." I showed who was Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. Annie nodded.

"Oh, this was before I saved you from that Titan's gut?" She went along with my fake story. _Funny, I was eaten and killed and assisted that many times, as did she, but this one little thing is fake_...

"Yeah." I said. She nodded and I went to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**In the review, ask if you want a pairing or no, if so, what characters? If you want, my OC can be included in a pairing. I know I left out a lot of info right here, but I would rather skip to the first time they fight Titans and put training in flashbacks.**

**Shoutout to GAPITG for reviewing! Thanks for liking it, it's mainly the reason I'm making this instead of updating other story.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Other Shifter Part 1**

I looked at Eren, his leg gone and arm sticking out the Titan's mouth.

"EREN!" Armin and I yelled at he same time, just for Eren's arm to be chomped off and fly out the mouth. Armin screamed and stood there. More Titans closed in and I sighed.

"Armin he's gone we need to go!" I shouted. He stood still. I grabbed him and slung him over my shoulder. I used my 3D Maneuvering Gear to get us out of there and regroup with others. Armin screamed and cried and I headed to Mikasa. As I got there she finished off a Titan, making a clear landing on a roof.

"MIKASA! Eren... He... He was eaten... He pulled Armin out of a Titan's throat and saved her... He was missing a leg already so he couldn't escape... His arm was bit off though... I'm sorry..." I looked down.

"Armin! Now is not the time for mourning... Now we kill Titans... Don't let Eren's dream die in vain..." Mikasa said when she turned to Armin. _I know what to do..._ I ran and jumped off the roof and went away from there with my 3D Maneuvering Gear. I looked at my Half-Blades. I took one and cut my arm, turning into a Titan when I was far enough away. I ran after some Titans and killed them, but I stayed away from any Military Police or Cadets to keep myself a secret. When I killed about 35, I turned back from exhaustion. I used my 3D Maneuvering Gear and rejoined the others.

"Where did you go?" Mikasa asked.

"I killed 35 Titans..."

"That quickly!?" She said. I nodded. She looked surprised.

"I am going to kill some more..." I said and backflipped off the roof and launched myself away. I headed to a mass of Titans and started slaying them. I was about to head for another when it was punched in the face. I turned seeing a Titan attack _OTHER_ Titans. I knew who it was.

"Eren..." I whispered. He was a shifter too, but working with Humankind. Too late for me... I jumped and left the area to let Eren fight the Titans. _I need to do something about Eren... We is stopping our assault on Wall Rose... Or is the plan changed to fail? I must consult with Annie._ I changed course and headed for her. I swooshed by Titans that swung fists at me. I just stuck out my two Half-Blades and Titans fell over as I went by. I retracted the cord of the 3D Maneuvering Gear and backflipped, landing on my feet and sliding on a roof, stopping infront on Annie.

"What's the plan now... Eren is also a Shifter..." I whispered in her ear so the other Cadets never heard. She nodded.

"We stay and slowly push Eren to our cause..." She replied with a whisper and I nodded. I looked at the shaken Cadets.

"We trained for this for three years... Time we fight! Come on!" I grinned and yelled. The others looked up and I ran off the roof and used my 3D Maneuvering Gear and cut down the Titans surrounding the roof. I landed on a nearby roof and the others launched off into squads, intent on fighting. I grinned at Annie and she rolled her eyes and be headed off to regroup with Armin, Connor, Jean, and Mikasa. We were heading over when my 3D Maneuvering Gear just stopped. I was free falling until Annie grabbed my hand and lowered me down with her.

"I'm out of gas..." I worriedly said.

"I'm on fumes..." She replied to me. We started running past Titans as fast as we could. We headed to where the others were surrounded. I crashed threw a window with Annie and we headed upstairs. We kicked a window open and climbed onto the roof. I cast a cold glare over the Cadets. All but Mikasa were shocked and cowering. _They are out of fuel, surrounded, and the refueling station is crawling with Titans..._ I looked around and Mikasa walked over, a saddened look on her face.

"You heard?" I asked and she nodded, knowing I meant Eren. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"We need to get refueled, but no one has the spirit..." Mikasa sighed. I nodded.

"Have them follow us three, we can-" I was cut off by the sound of crunching bone. I looked behind me, seeing Eren attacking other Titans in his Ttan form. Everyone stood still as it made what looked like an attempt to guard us. Other Titans attacked him, but he beat them down. Armin stood up.

"Once that Titan is done here, it might go to the refueling station! It can clear a path for us!" Armin yelled enthusiastically. I grinned and nodded. _There is a plan!_ I turned and looked at the refueling station. _Mankind has hope... Maybe I am on the wrong side... I will have to see..._ I kept a cold glare on refueling station. _Time to get ready... Eren is heading there now, let's go!_ I ran and jumped to the next building, ready to charge.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Since last Chapter was short I decided it was only part one, now part 2 is here. Also, like last time, review for votes. No pairings, and if yes pairings, which ones? My OC can be included, he doesn't have too though.**

**Shoutout to GAPITG and Stars15963 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2**

**The other Shifter Part 2**

"Hurry! Mikasa, Armin, take the right flank, Jean, Connor, go to the left, Annie, take the middle!" I yelled. The others stopped when I stopped.

"What about you?" Annie asked.

"I kill the Titans behind us..." I said, and they now noticed the overwhelming number of Titans.

"You will die from that! That many is hard enough with 3D Maneuvering Gear, and you want to take those on _without _any gear!?" Mikasa yelled. I gave her a grin.

"I got enough will to survive that... I _can_ do it. I know it." I said. She slowly nodded and I ran and jumped onto a Titans shoulder. I sliced his nape as I ran and flipped onto a roof. I knew the others we watching.

"GO!" I yelled and slated another Titan. I saw them run off and I grinned. I went around, jumping Titan to Titan, stabbing and slicing the Napes on their necks with a grin. I laughed with glee as I killed more. It had been awhile of me killing Titans, enough time for them to refuel hopefully. I stabbed one, and heard a scream in agony. I noticed Eren was being eaten by _other_ Titans. I growled and hopped building to building and ran inside. I refueled, and ran out. I launched myself to the roof and stood next to the others.

"Wha-What!?" I saw Armin gasp. I looked and saw Eren emerge from the Titan. _Knew it..._ I sighed and saw Mikasa use her 3D Maneuvering Gear to get to Eren. I looked at her holding Eren. She suddenly burst out crying, which was odd for her. I took a step forward but Armin stopped me. He shook his head and I nodded. Mikasa soon brought Eren back up, still crying and clutching to him. I felt sorry for her and the others except Annie, Armin, Mikasa, and I headed to the wall. We followed them back and were met by the 'higher up' people. They pulled us away one by one, and I soon was next.

"Ren Wilson... You have a _very_ nice record... Over 127 kills when entering the Academy, highest I've heard of." The Military briefer droned on.

"You and I both know I'm not here about my 'record'. You want me to have utter silence about what happened to Eren... I'm fine with it, now no further discussion." I finished and walked out. I saw smoke rising from another area after a loud boom. _Time to go..._ I launched towards the source of the smoke. I looked from a roof, seeing a partially made Titan, with Mikasa and Armin protected by the shell of bones from what looked to be cannon fire. I saw Mikasa get Eren out of the Titan and protect him. There was a standoff and some yelling, not much I could make of. As the person in charge raised his hand to signal another attack, a man behind the leader stopped him.

"What...?" I said surprised. The others stood beside me and we watched. I grinned when Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were told to not be a threat. I launched myself away, happy that my friends lived awhile longer. I met up with Annie on a roof and looked at her intently.

"Eren is still alive... Now we need to push him to our cause... Ever so slowly..." I said to her, to which she nodded, we headed off to regroup with other Cadets.

_I felt the world come to a stop. I tightened my grip on the Half-Blades. I readied myself before flipping back and launching forward with my 3D Maneuvering Gear. I saw the four other Cadets pursuing me. I grinned and stopped going forward, and that let me backflip off a branch. I sliced down, making a Cadet lose his Half-Blades. I landed on another branch and hopped tree to tree. I jumped into the other three's way. I sliced again, making a Cadet lose her Half-Blades. I kicked out wards, hitting a Cadet into a tree. Another launched at me and swung around me, trying to avoid a fight. I spun and sliced their swords, disarming her. I launched down to the ground and landed softly._

_"Gotta try harder!" I yelled to them. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin walked over. Annie soon joined them. I looked at Armin, seeing he was my first victim. Mikasa was second, then Eren, since he also was covered in leaves. And Annie was the last, which made sense since she knew my skills._

_"Enough sparring for today, let's head back, tell them who won." Annie said. I nodded with a teasing grin and followed close behind them. It felt good to have friend like these, you sometime forget you work for their enemies._

**Short, I know, but like I said, it's part two to a chapter I didn't make fast. Think of it as one chapter, and it is better. I have not updated recently due to all the chaos called my life. Why can't it be easy like on TV? Oh right. Anyways, reviews with good criticism help and keep this going. I might be making a Sword Art Online Fic since I finished the first season recently and loved it, review if you like the idea! I will allow 3 OCs for the SAO Fic, so also PM me to submit one.**


End file.
